


Not Your Sweetheart

by sir_kingsley



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Meeting, Fluff, Hey Sweetheart, M/M, Tumblr: deancas-sweetheart, bar au, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:54:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9812093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sir_kingsley/pseuds/sir_kingsley
Summary: Dean goes out on Valentine's Day looking for something quick and easy and instead finds someone a little more complicated and promising.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This was my entry for the Deancas Sweetheart challenge on Tumblr. I might add a second chapter later on with some nsfw content ;)

Dean steps into the bar with an appreciative sigh, rubbing his hands together as his eyes take in all the options.  
“Do you have to be so obnoxious about it?” Sam grumbles from behind him. He spots a table and pushes past his brother to claim it.

“Oh, come on, Sammy, get into the holiday spirit!” Dean chirps, eyes still scanning. 

“There is no holiday spirit,” Sam says. “It’s Valentine’s Day. You’re a horny old man about to prey on the loneliness and dejection of some poor man or woman.”

Dean pouts. “I’m not old.”

“That’s what bothered you about that sentence?”

The eldest Winchester gives an easy shrug and slips off his coat. “Look, Sam, it’s the circle of life. Some poor sap’s plans on the most romantic day of year gets ruined. They’re lonely and upset. Standards lower. I sweep in, offer something quick and fun that doesn’t leave them alone for the night. Everyone leaves at two a.m. feeling happy.”

“Yeah, that’s pathetic,” Sam quips.

“No, pathetic is sitting alone at a bar on Valentine’s Day while your brother scores because I just spotted a touchdown at twelve o’clock.”

Sam follows his brother’s focused gaze toward the bar and finds a man with messy dark hair hunched over a beer. There’s no one next to him and he’s fiddling with his phone. He’s the picture of someone who was stood up. And apparently Dean’s next victim. 

“Oh, Dean, leave the guy alone, he looks sad.”

“That’s why I can’t leave him alone, Sammy!” Dean crows. “Gotta spread the love. Okay, wish me luck.”

He doesn’t wait for Sam to respond, just swaggers toward the bar, summoning his legendary smirk.

“Hey, sweetheart,” he greets, sidling up next to the man, leaving just enough space between them to be respectful but obvious. “Can I buy you another drink?”

Dean didn’t really know what he was expecting once he saw the man’s face. He kinda just saw that thick waist and even thicker thighs and let instinct take over.

Whatever his downstairs brain had been conjuring, it certainly hadn’t included eyes bright as blue fire burning away all of Dean’s cool with a look that was disinterested at best

“I’m not your sweetheart.”

And, shit, it hadn’t included a voice like whiskey and brimstone either. Dean’s so enraptured he doesn’t completely process that this gorgeous man has given him ever signal that his bullshit isn’t welcome here.

Dean blinks a few times, blood still rushing from the thrill of hearing a voice that deep. “W-well, what do you prefer to be called?”

He must have done something right because suddenly the man’s deep frown is quirking at one end. “In terms of pet names? I’m fond of ‘honey’ and ‘angel,’ maybe ‘babe’ in more casual settings.” He gives Dean a full appraisal. “But mostly, I go by Cas.”

Dean is staring at the man’s lips the entire time he speaks. They’re pink — like super fucking pink. And broad. 

They stop moving and he has no idea how long he just continues staring — because pink — and they twitch again and his breath catches. He bets they’d make a beautiful smile.

“I’m Dean,” Dean blurts. 

“Hello, Dean,” Cas says and, damn, Dean wants to make him talk forever.

“Hi,” he says weakly. 

His lips twitch again. They go a little higher each time, teasing Dean with the promise of something lovely. Cas picks up his beer and gestures for Dean to take the stool next to him before taking a pull.

“Let me take a guess at what this situation is. You saw me all alone at a bar on Valentine’s Day, assumed I was dumped or stood up and thought you could drop in and save my night at the last minute with a hot hookup.” One brow rises. “Am I close?”

Dean figures there’s no point in trying to talk his way out of this. His plan was busted the moment this man looked at him. “Pretty much.”

“Well, you should know that I’m not interested in a one night stand with you.”

The rejection sits heavier than usual in Dean’s stomach. But he nods and eases off the stool. “I understand. Sorry for bothering you. I hope you have a good night.”

Warm fingers reach out to encircle Dean’s wrist. It’s a soft touch, easily breakable, but it anchors Dean like a boulder. 

“Just because I’m not interested in a one night stand, doesn’t mean I’m not up to doing something else together.”

Dean frowns. “Like what?”

Cas gives a small shrug. “I usually take people out to dinner on Valentine’s Day.”

The blood is rushing again. “You want to take me on a date?”

Cas nods and there’s that almost smile again. 

“But I’m a stranger.”

“Most dates happen between people who were strangers at some point.”

“It’s like eleven o’clock, dude. All the nice places are closed.”

“So we go somewhere not nice.”

Is the room spinning or is it just Dean’s world that’s going off the rails? Because this kind of shit doesn’t happen to Dean Winchester. He doesn’t get asked out of dates. Let alone on Valentine’s Day by a gorgeous man in a — dear lord, is than an argyle sweater?

“Are you being serious?” he asks and he resents the insecurity obvious in his tone but fuck it, the game’s been up for minutes now. Time to lay out all his cards. “You really- with me?”

“I would, yes.”

Dean thinks about, pictures sharing some ripped up, grease-stained diner booth with this man, eating soggy french fries and subpar cherry pie at midnight while they talk about their careers and crazy families and the stupid shit they did in high school, and it’s so normal it’s otherworldly to Dean. He smiles.

“Yeah. Yeah, okay.”

And finally — finally — Cas smiles and Dean was right, it’s the cutest thing he’s ever seen and he can already feel himself developing a need for more like a fix.

He offers a hand and Cas takes it, getting to his feet. Dean curls his fingers around Cas’s as he leads the man out of the bar — though not before shooting a quick middle finger Sammy’s way.


End file.
